


【柯笑柯】听说火锅和粉红泡泡更配哦

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: 这篇是不是没往上放过……？* Warning：与真人无关，请勿上升真人本身* Warning：一切bug和ooc都是我的，他们自己和那些美好都属于他们* Warning：瞎编的* 梗是柯柯2017/10月某微博，和笑笑的回复





	【柯笑柯】听说火锅和粉红泡泡更配哦

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是不是没往上放过……？
> 
> * Warning：与真人无关，请勿上升真人本身  
> * Warning：一切bug和ooc都是我的，他们自己和那些美好都属于他们  
> * Warning：瞎编的  
> * 梗是柯柯2017/10月某微博，和笑笑的回复

“看别人下棋果然轻松！”难得有机会围观别人比赛，不用亲自上阵，柯洁开心地在宾馆随意打滚儿。

窗外夕阳西下，柯洁揉揉肚子，吃晚饭的时候到了。都怪自己不上相啊不上相，总被粉丝说胖，其实自己的肥肉哪里有那么多。他看看还说的过去的身材，目光定位在手机地图上的一家火锅店。

柯洁翻一翻通讯录，交好的朋友都在忙着下比赛，没人能陪自己吃饭。传说一个人去吃海底捞会获得一只大熊的陪伴。不知道自己去的店有没有类似的惊喜。

哼。一个人就一个人，才不稀罕对面的大熊。我有手机里的照片们陪我。

服务员对独自吃火锅的顾客也并不会另眼相待。柯洁躲在一个完全不引人注目的角落，舒舒服服地点了自己爱吃的东西，一边等着汤水煮沸，一边翻着手机相册。一只笑笑，两只笑笑，吃饭的笑笑，下棋的笑笑，打盹的笑笑……

越翻越往前，然后不出意料地被存在手机里的“国际孤独等级表”扎心了。嗯……一个人吃火锅，五级……不错不错，居然还比半年前进步了两级……

唉说实话吧柯洁，你还是觉得很委屈的。柯洁瘪着嘴，摸着自己的良心反思。

他的指尖悬在微信里连笑的头像上。

念在你在棋院比赛的份上，原谅你不陪我吃饭，但是！但是！都比赛完这么久了还不给我发微信！唉我再等五分钟……

柯洁故意把手机放得远远的，捞了点煮好的肉沾了调料往嘴里送，一边嚼一边无法控制地瞄着手机。

新的菜都下锅了，笑笑还是没有发微信。哎呀看在你这么可爱的份上再等你五分钟……

又一锅菜煮好了，柯洁忍无可忍地抓起手机，准备按下视频键……

不，我就不主动联系你！小别扭劲儿上来了，柯洁关了微信，打开微博，扔上去相册里的“国际孤独等级表”，差点手滑加上连笑的照片。配文，一个委屈巴巴的“五级”。

就是让全世界都知道你不陪我！哼！柯洁气呼呼地点了发布。

手机震动得停不下来。自己的小粉丝开始各种回复，互怼，安慰。闲着也是闲着，柯洁决定自己抢个热评玩。“一个人吃火锅有什么不好？可以尽情的喝汤啊。”“一个人可以尽情的吃肉啊。”柯洁看了看自己一个人点的三盘肉。

手机还在震动，连笑还没有出现。柯洁放弃地看了看锅里快要煮老掉的肉，拿漏勺捞了吃起来，这次，手机真的被远远地扔在对面，带着点赌气的意思。

十五分钟之后，连笑终于出现在评论里：“咦？这不科学呀。”

那一声震动被淹没在各种微博通知的汪洋大海里。

柯洁注意到这个小红点的时候已经又过了十五分钟。他瘫在椅子里，摸着肚子拿起手机，就看到了那个清秀的头像和眼熟到反着写都能写出来的名字。柯洁立刻从椅子上坐直了，双手捧着手机点开那条回复。

“什么嘛！”柯洁嘟哝一句。什么叫不科学！我想和谁吃饭你还不清楚吗！

不过心情没有刚才那么焦虑了，看着笑笑的回复竟然有点小开心。

柯洁神清气爽地在评论里说：“不，我很快乐。”就是要怼嘲笑自己的粉丝们，不互相怼一怼怎么表达哥们义气！

他迅速地翻回连笑的评论。嗯……笑笑嘛……舍不得怼……

柯洁决定要适当地表达一下自己的委屈：“你来就两个人啦。”没有人陪你的柯柯，看他多可怜！——就差直说想要笑笑陪。柯洁手指一顿，不行，表现太明显，再加个狗头。

 

连笑捧着手机坐在桌前，看着柯洁的微博，仿佛身边一只柯基委屈地求抱抱。

连笑的手指在屏幕上摩挲，明天还有比赛，下午研究棋谱耽搁了一会儿，竟然忘了那只孤独的小柯基。这样不好，不好。

刚才看到柯洁一个人孤单地吃火锅，本想安慰几句，又觉得公共平台上秀恩爱不太好，便发了句调笑的话。看到柯洁给自己的回复，连笑开始反思自己是不是过分了，小孩委屈巴巴成这样？

连笑扔下手里的棋谱，一个视频就拨了过去。

“笑笑！你吃过饭了吗？”视频刚发出去还没十秒，那边就接通了，柯洁笑嘻嘻的脸出现在镜头里。刚才微博上字里行间的委屈烟消云散。

委屈成这样了还不忘了问自己有没有吃过饭。这人是真的好哄啊。连笑感叹，要看好了可别被人拐跑掉。“吃过啦。”连笑随即软软地道歉，“对不起柯柯，这么久都不联系你。”

爱人真的说出这话，柯洁反倒不好意思了，感觉倒像是自己小肚鸡肠似的：“没有没有，你有比赛嘛。”

但是，关于微博回复的秋后算账可是免不了的。心里的小恶魔冒出来，柯洁嘟起嘴巴：“不过，你说说，你的回复几个意思？啊？我有没有人陪，你还不知道吗？”

连笑摸摸鼻子：“啊……这个呀……”

柯洁步步紧逼：“你自己不跟我出来，我还跟谁吃饭？嗯？你看看那些回复，都以为我有什么别的缠绵悱恻的故事。”

连笑小小声嘟囔：“我是想着你能找到别的朋友嘛……你昨天还和园园吃饭来着，还有你那些能绕着长城站十来圈的迷妹们……”

“你和他们能一样嘛！”柯洁脱口而出，突然意识到自己在饭店，随即捂住嘴。

柯洁的小动作一个不落地落进连笑的眼中，连笑轻声笑了起来：“好好好，都是我的错。柯柯可以原谅我吗？”

爱人这么好看说什么做什么都没错！柯洁点头如捣蒜。

连笑抿着嘴笑。柯洁看着镜头里连笑忽闪忽闪的眼睛，移不开眼神：“你最近累不累呀笑笑。”下棋很耗精力，笑笑状态不好的时候，后半盘都险些撑不下来。更别说，他现在一边上课，一边打比赛。

“也还好啦。”连笑瞥一眼桌边被压在各种棋谱下面的高数课本，心虚地收回目光，冲着柯洁笑，一汪清亮的目光、嘴角一抹弧度直甜到人心底里去。

一聊起来两人就没完了。眼看着锅要烧干，服务员顶着被粉红泡泡伤害的危险过来关了火。柯洁这才反应过来，他已经在饭店坐了很久。

他看看表，对连笑说：“笑笑笑笑，我要结账回宾馆了，等我回去我们再聊好不好？”他想起连笑第二天的比赛，“不过你要是有事的话，就等我回家了我们再好好聊。”

连笑翻翻手边的书，临时抱佛脚本来也不太有什么用，图个安心罢了：“我这边没事了。等你到宾馆了告诉我。”

柯洁满怀的小甜蜜简直要溢出来，他动作幅度极小地冲着镜头比心，在卧室独处的连笑则大大方方地给他回一个。

结账的服务员看着面色粉红的顾客，十分确信，这脸色绝对不是被火锅的蒸汽熏出来的。


End file.
